nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Demetrious Johnson
Background Johnson had a harsh childhood; having been born premature, he was raised by his deaf mother and an abusive stepfather. Johnson has never met his biological father, “I’ve never seen a picture of him, not a glimpse, nothing.” The main thing that has helped him move on from his past is his wife, Destiny Bartels. He says "she is the best thing that has ever happened to me and without her, life would be incomplete." They were wed May 11, 2012, in Hawaii. UFC career Johnson beat Renan Barao in a Bantamweight title eliminator match up at UFC 4 by KO (Punches). Johnson lost in the Bantamweight title fight against Dominick Cruz in the Co-Main event at UFC 8 by KO in the 3rd round, Johnson beat Brad Pickett by Unanimous decision at UFC 13, Johnson fought a draw with Miguel Torres at Fight night 3 the first in UFC, Johnson beat Chris Cariaso at UFC 21 by KO, Johnson won a number one contenders fight at Fight Night 6 against Joseph Benavidez by TKO, Johnson won the Bantamweight title at UFC 30 when he beat Takeya Mizugaki by KO, Johnson lost the Bantamweight title at UFC 35 by TKO to Eddie Wineland, Johnson beat Brian Bowles by TKO in the main event of Fight Night 12, Johnson lost to Joseph Benavidez by TKO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 7. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6 - 3 - 1 | Joseph Benavidez | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 7 | August 4, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.19 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 2 - 1 | Brian Bowles | TKO (Punch) | UFN 12 | June 19, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.27 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 2 - 1 | Eddie Wineland | TKO (Punch) | UFC 35 | May 1, 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 1.16 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Bantamweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 1 - 1 | Takeya Mizugaki | KO (Punches) | UFC 30 | 31 March 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 3.48 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Bantamweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 1 - 1 | Joseph Benavidez | TKO (Punch) | UFN 6 | March 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 0.56 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Number one contenders fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 1 - 1 | Chris Cariaso | KO (Punch) | UFC 21 | February 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.20 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #cccccc; text-align: center;"| Draw |align=center| 2 - 1 - 1 | Miguel Torres | Draw | UFN 3 | January 16, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Brad Pickett | Unanimous decision | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Dominick Cruz | KO (Punches) | UFC 8 | December 2, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.52 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Bantamweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Renan Barao | KO (Punches) | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.39 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Bantamweight title eliminator |}